Lighted signs having a mounting bracket, a light source and a flexible, translucent plastic lens which is illuminated from the light source are fairly common in the art. One type of prior art lighted sign comprises a lighted strip that extends along the edge of a roof to outline a building. Generally, these strips have a metal base fastened to the roof and the light source is mounted to the base. A plastic lens mounts to the base over the light source. While this design is workable, improvements are desired.